High School High
by DorieKay
Summary: Buffy and her two friends are outcasts. Spike's the new guy. they get together. blah blah blah. been done a million times. i'm not the creative. bear with me.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi I know I'm back so soon with another story but I just wanted to get feed back on this one too. Don't expect me to update soon. I have this saved on only 1 comp and I have 2 others somewhere. But my mom just had surgery so I won't be going to one of them and that one only has the un revised one. Oh yea and I need a beta if I'm going to try and do this right. Everything is in my bio. So feel free. Oh yea willow does magick but buffy isn't a slayer. Faith but won't come in until later in the story. I think.

Chapter 1: Mistaken Magick

Buffy Summers was an attractive girl of seventeen with blonde hair and hazel eyes. As she waited outside for her friends to walk to school with, she saw and least four couples holding hands and found herself wishing she had someone's hand to hold.

Her boyfriend, Riley, of four months, had just broken up with her a week ago and she was still quite vulnerable and needed people around her so she wouldn't try anything stupid like start making-out with the milk man. Seriously. She had known a girl who had done that back when she was at Hemry, the last school she went to in Los Angeles before moving to Sunnydale.

She had thought they had something special that no one else had and never would have. But she found out he was just using her so he broke it off when he found out that she found out about his plan.

"Thinking of someone?" A cheerful voice said behind her.

"Hey Xander," Buffy said to her long time friend Xander Harris. "Where's Willow?'' she asked referring to her other best friend Willow Rosenberg, "She's usually the one waiting for us."

"I know weird, huh? I tried calling last night but her mom said she was out with someone."

"Tara someone?" Buffy asked. Willow and Tara had been spending a lot of time with each other and Buffy was glad since Willow had someone to practice magick with.

"I don't know. Her mom didn't say."

"Hey!" Buffy and Xander turned around and saw Willow looking more overly happy than usual and that hadn't happend since Oz left.

"What's wrong?'' asked Buffy immediately.

"Nothing. Can't your bestest buddy in the whole wide world be happy once in a while?'' asked Willow.

"Yes she can. By all means. But when the so said friend is overly happy the so said friend is usually in trouble," Xander answered.

"We... Well yes maybe something bad di...did happen" Willow answered.

"What do you mean something bad might have happened?'' asked Buffy curiously.

"Well let's just say I was practicing magick with Tara and I accidentally transformed her into something."

"Transformed her in to what exactly?"

"A mouse for example. A rat, I think, to be exact," The red head answered fearfully.             "Oh my gosh Willow, that's horrible!" shrieked Buffy.

"Wow, I never thought you were that powerful Will," Xander said.

"I'm not," answered Willow, "It's just that I was thinking of Oz and what I would like to do to him, should he ever come back, when we were doing a spell. And then Kablooie! I opened my eyes and Tara wasn't there. Then I looked a little harder and found a mouse under my bed. I don't know how I knew but I knew it was her and the worse part is I don't know how to reverse it."

"Oh Willow what are you gonna do?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I guess I have to keep her like a pet until I've found the reversal spell," Willow said.

By now they had reached Sunnydale High where they all went to school. As Buffy was walking up the steps to the main hallway with Willow and Xander she noticed a group of people under the trees on the other side of the big adobe building.

They were what people called the ''cool'' group.The group consisted of Parker Abrhams, Angel O'Connor, Anya Jenkins, Cordelia Chase, Paul Jameson , and Jesse Thomas. And how Buffy despised them.

There was a time when Buffy, Xander, and Willow were friends with them and Buffy had even been dating Angel.

But after Buffy, Willow, and Xander got back from Los Angeles for Spring Break, Angel and his group wanted nothing to do with them. They didn't know why though. Buffy suspected that either they were jealous that they were stuck in town or they just thought Buffy and her friends saw themselves above the others.

As soon as they saw Buffy, Willow, and Xander all they did was glare at them since they were too far away to say something vile. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

To get to their lockers, Buffy, Willow, and Xander had to pass by the office. Everyday Buffy passed it without so much as a glance toward it but today was different. Something told her to look in the office just to make sure nothing would go unoticed.

And that's exactly what she did- she looked in the door way to the office and saw a really attractive guy with bleach blonde hair and a leather jacket on. He was thin and pale with piercing blue eyes. His cheek bones were set high and Buffy wondered if it was humanly possible to have them that high.

Buffy was sure she had never seen him before because if she had she would have made sure he was hers.

Hmmmmm..... she thought New Guy. He's really cute, too. Bad Buffy. Stop it. You're just getting over Riley. Now's not the time to be thinking of dating other guys.

Buffy made a mental note in her mind to get to know this ''New Guy'' and decide if he was boyfriend material even though she already had this suspicion he was. Because whatever it took he was going to be hers.


	2. Correspondence

Chapter 2: Who's the Hottie?

"Class we have a new student. William Redding," announced Mr. O'Malley later that day during second period English. "William care to say a few words about yourself?'' Mr. O'Malley asked politely.

"No," was Williams answer. OO I have a real bad boy on my hands thought Buffy as she was checking him out for the second time that day.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Buffy, William. The blonde girl right in the back. Buffy raise your hand for William," Mr. O'Malley said.

What the bloody hell is a Buffy? thought William. But then he looked to the back of the room and saw the blonde girl called Buffy raise her hand slightly.

Wow, if that's a Buffy then I want one he thought.

"It's Spike and whatever," Spike retorted. He walked to the back of the room where there sat an empty desk all the time aware of the 33 pairs of eyes following him. Spike sat down and looked at Buffy who quickly looked away. He swore he saw her blush. Or that might have been his imagination.

During the whole class Buffy and Spike kept stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When the bell rang Buffy literally jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. But Spike caught up to her.

"Great lesson eh?'' Spike asked Buffy as she tried and failed to out walk him.

"I wouldn't know,'' answered Buffy, "It's really hard to concentrate when an extremely cute guy keeps glancing at you every five seconds." Where did that come from?

Spike was sure he had seen her blush this time.

"Extremely cute, eh?'' He asked dumbstruck. No one had ever called him extremely cute before.

"Well, yeah, I guess so, but that is so not what I use to start up a conversation with a guy," she said.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

By now they had reached Buffy's third period computer class. Spike who didn't know the school very well was just following the gorgeous blonde.

Buffy loved her third period class. Ms. Calendar was a wonderful teacher and Buffy loved her. There was even some forbidden in-school romance between her and the librarian, Rupert Giles.

"Well this is my stop," Buffy replied eager to change the subject. She noticed Xander and Willow had already arrived. "What do you have next?''

"Computer. Same as you," Spike said a little too enthusiastically than he intended.

"Oh, good," Buffy said sounding rather childishly. She went and took her regular seat between Willow and Xander while Spike took a seat in the back.

"Who's the hottie," Willow's voice said inside Buffy's head as soon as she sat down. She hated it when Willow did that it always creeped her out. Her and Willow had this telepathic thing. Willow had done this spell to try and make Buffy tell her the truth about what happened that one night with Angel but it didn't work out. So now they had this telepathic thing and sometimes Buffy was glad they had it.

''No one," Buffy replied in her head.

''Sure no one. I bet you're thinking about him right now. And answer me truthfully since I don't feel like using a Truth Spell on you later." Willow replied. It was no use and Buffy knew it. Willow would find out some way or other. 

''New guy. Spike," Buffy answered truthfully.

"I see. ok." Willow said not believing Buffy. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Buffy couldn't wait to get home a take a nice long hot bath.

After taking said bath Buffy fixed some Oriental Ramen Noodles and settled herself on the sofa. She flipped through the channels until she found an old re-run of 'Boy Meets World'. Buffy told herself that she would just watch this one episode finish her soup and go to bed. Her mother would have a fit if she had too many tardies. But despite what she told herself Buffy wound up falling asleep on the sofa and was late to school.

She arrived right in the middle of second period. Again her and Spike kept stealing glances at each other, each blushing in turn. When the bell rang Buffy jmped out of her seat again. Only this time Spike didn't try and catch up. When she sat down in her seat, Willow's voice popped into her head.

So staying up late thinking of Mr. Hottie were we?

No just fell asleep watching TV. and eating. Let me tell you- not a good combination

OK

Buffy then looked at her screen and saw that she had an instant message:

- Hi gorgeous-

Her heart skipped at beat. Who is this from? she thought. Maybe it was Xander playing a trick on her or maybe it was Spike. She considered this and he didn't seem like the type to know much about computers. It was that or at least he didn't know enough about them to send instant messages during class.

-Aren't you supposed to answer a fellow when he sends you a greeting?-

Ok now Buffy was sure it was from him.

-I'm sorry. It's just you scared me- she wrote back.

-That's allright pet. I usually have that affect on women-

-Really? I had no clue- Buffy's heart was racing now awaiting his response.

-So what are you doing after school?-

Buffy almost fell out of her seat when she read Spike's new message. Could he be asking her out on a date? No it was to early. Then what did he want? Buffy decided to play hard to get just in case she seemed to eager

-I'm not sure yet. Why- There that didn't seem to eager.

-No reason. I just wanted to know if I could go over to your house to study, seeing as I am the new student and know absolutely nothing about this wonderful world of American learning-

Buffy was ecstatic. She would have him all to herself since it was only her and her mom. And her mom was away for a few days on a business trip for the art gallery she worked for.

-Um. I guess that would be okay. I just remembered I have nothing to do. But I will have to check with my mom. She is like supper strict.-

Buffy hoped that didn't seem to babyfied. The last thing she wanted for him to think was that she was a momma's girl. She cringed at the thought.

-That'd be fin luv. Want me to come over later or could I walk home with you?-

- I think it would be better if you could meet me later. Around 3?-

-Fine. See you at 3-

Buffy thought of something.

-Wait you don't know where I live-

-Don't worry about that pet-

The rest of the day went by in a haze for both Buffy and Spike. They had no more classes with each other so they didn't each other except in the hallways.

When Buffy got home it was already 2:45. Dang it she thought I only have 15 minutes to get ready for Spike

Buffy took a quick shower and put on some light make-up. She decided to wear a white long sleeved almost see through shirt with a black camisole and black leather skirt. She decided to wear lace up black boots instead of her flip flops. She left her hair down, with her natural waves.

As Buffy was putting the finishing touches on herself the doorbell rang. Crap she thought He's here already. Well at least I know he'll be on time if we ever have any future get togethers

Buffy waited for him to ring the doorbell a second time so as not to seem overly eager. Or not seem eager at all.

" 'Ello luv," was his answer when she opened the door.

"Hi Spike."

"So where are we going to be doing that thing called studying?'' he asked.

"I don't know. My room?'' Buffy was nervous. She didn't know if she wanted him in her room or not. But something told her yes.

"Sounds fine pet. Just don't distract me too much."

What the hell does he mean by that? What does he think I'm gonna come on to him or something? Yeah in his dreams. Wait. No. What if he dreams about that? No bad Buffy stop that. This was getting way out of control.

"Do want something to drink?'' Buffy asked hoping he would say no.

"Sure. What 'ave you got?''

''Just Coke or water.''

''Coke's fine." While Spike looked around Buffy disappeared into the kitchen and came out two seconds later with two cans of Coke.

They stared at each other for a moment before Buffy finally spoke.

''Are we gonna study or not?''

''Yes. Coming," Spike answered as Buffy started walking up the steps.


	3. Tired of Dancing

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter since I think this story is going absolutely nowhere. I'm just going to make it a three-parter. I might have some other stories it's just it might take a while. My muse doesn't visit often. Oh yea I have to put up a disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Joss Whedon. But if I did you can't bet your cookies James Marsters would be chained to my bed.

When they got to her room all Spike did was look around and say it was a nice room. Well I didn't really expect him to jump around and yell "It's fantastic!" Did I?

''Where are we gonna sit?'' he asked after looking around once more. "Oo I forgot. I don't have any chairs in here as you can tell, but I guess we could just sit on the bed. If it's alright with you."

"Yeah. Sure it's fine." Spike hoped he didn't sound too enthusiastic. They sat on the bed and hit the books. An hour and a half later Buffy asked if he was ready for a break.

"Sure my brain is bloody knackered. Never done that much studying before."

"I figured that much," Buffy replied. ''So...um.... what do you want to do? We can watch TV, or fix a snack or something."

"A snack would be ok. I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Well I don't think I have anything sweet to eat. But I'll go check. I think we have some ice cream, that ok?"

"That's great I haven't had ice cream in a while. My parents are these health food nuts. I practically have to sneak out just to get a bag of chips."

"Wow that's harsh. I glad my mom isn't like that. She practically let's me do whatever I want. Sometimes. Well that ice cream is not gonna scoop it self," she told him while standing up. Spike followed Buffy to the kitchen and they both helped themselves to Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream while Buffy started asking questions.

"So why did you move here? To America I mean."

"Well actually it's quite embarrassing to tell you the truth. My dad had invested most of our money in the European stock markets and then he made one bad decision and we lost everything. He had to ask his sister Olivia for help so we could buy tickets to come over here. He seems to think we're going to do better over here. And come to think of it he's right. My dad got a job at this clothing store 'The Magic Box' and my mom is working at the bank." Spike left later around seven. For some reason she didn't want him to go but then was glad he did. About a half an hour after Spike left the phone rang and ran towards it hoping it was him. But it wasn't.

"No, Mom. Everything is fine," Buffy told her mom hoping she wouldn't notice the sarcastic tone she was using.

"All right dear. Well you know how I worry. Anyway I have to go. Ted wants to cook me dinner. Bye Sweetie and remember---NO parties."

"Yeah. Uh huh. Ok Mom. No parties. Love you. Bye!'' The blonde teen humored her mother.

After she hung up with her mom, Buffy went into the kitchen to get some cookie dough and chocolate milk. As she was walking up the stairs she heard the phone ring again and wondered what could her mother want now?

"Hello?'' Buffy asked as she sat on her bed.

"I want juicy details right now. Minute by minute! Did you and Spike make with the smoochies?'' an excited voice asked on the end.

"Hi to you too Willow .No we didn't," Buffy responded.

"Aww. Well you've only actually really talked once and that was today right? Anyway, I was thinking, since that thing with what's-his-name, that you need to get out and have fun and I'm not talking about the bruised and getting dusty part either of fun either. No boyfriend finding or anything like that. Just a nice party where you can let loose." Her friend explained.

"You know I would love to Willow, it's just my mom. What if she finds out and I don't want to get in trouble to add to my already horrible life."

"Buffy, you do not have a horrible life. So you were dumped, it happens. It was only one guy and there will be a lot more guys who will respect you for you not for who Cordelia made you out to be.''

"You know Willow you are right. I do need to let loose and have fun and forget about that jerk face. All right. We'll have a party. But not the whole school. How about Friday, since its Monday we have plenty time to plan and clean up for when my mom gets back on Monday."

"Yeah that'll work for me. See ya tomorrow Buffy." The two girls hung up and began planning the party.

Buffy and Spike mostly avoided each other on all week, only seeing each other in Computer and English and then they were too busy to talk. On Thursday Willow finally got tired of them dancing around each other and told Buffy to go and talk to him.

"But what if he runs away in utter disgust? Or what if I just forgot my words and throw up?''

"He won't Buffy. I can tell he likes you."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked her friend.

"Well let's just say his bedroom is on the bottom floor and his window magically opens."

"Willow! You didn't?!" Was all Buffy could get out.

"Of course I did. I got tired of you two dancing around each other since Monday. Now tomorrow night you will go and dance with him at the party. Riley was a stupid person that used you. You may feel vulnerable but you need to keep looking for someone better."

"All right you win. So what did you find in his room?''

"Well, his room is a really dark blue. He has a dresser on one wall next to the window. There is a mirror but you can't see your reflection because he has a whole bunch of drawings of you!'

"Oh my gosh Willow! Are you serious? I can't believe this."

"Well believe it. He's crazy about you." The girls spent the rest of the lunch hour giggling and talking about Spike and his love for Buffy until Xander showed up and asked was it normal for girls to giggle that much.

"Wait. But Buffy when are you going to talk to him?" Willow asked between laughs during a laughing fit about what kind of underwear he wore.

"I don't know," Buffy answered, "Maybe I'll ask him to the party tomorrow. I mean it'll be awkward for the hostess not to have a date to her own party, right?"

"Totally. Hey! That'll be your excuse!"

"My excuse?" Buffy asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. If he asked why tell him just as friends for the party and if something happens maybe you'll consider a date. But don't tell him about the considering and date part''

"Wills! That's a great plan. I'll do and just hope nothing goes wrong." But like always, something did go wrong. Buffy's mom came home early because she got in a fight with Ted who apparently tried to poison her with cookies. Joyce was okay though and that was all that mattered. That's what Buffy tried to tell herself anyway.

"Spike, you do know the party is canceled right?" Buffy told him when she answered the door.

"I know that Buffy, but I wanted to party anyway," he replied, "Now go and get your coat, we are going out."

"But where? I can't just leave. Mother remember. She has that freaky mother radar system or something. And I look awful!" Indicating her old gray sweatpants and ragged white tank top.

"It's all right luv, I've already called your mum and she said it was fine and that you needed to get out and you look beautiful not matter what you wear. Now go get your coat. I'm not telling you again."

"Fine. But if you murder me, I'm telling." Spike took her to his car which turned out to be a very old Mustang which he seemed very proud of. He would not tell Buffy where he was taking her in spite of all her questions.

As Buffy looked out the window, she realized they were heading along and ocean road with the sea 20 feet below. When they finally stopped Spike handed her a blindfold and told her to put it on. Buffy protested but he insisted. Then he got out and opened Buffy's door and led her down and steep, narrow path. She was sure now that they were at the ocean and was thrilled beyond belief that he could come up with something this romantic.

When he finally took of her blindfold, Buffy stood amazed as she look at a red and white checked table cloth on the beach held down by candles in silvers holders, illuminating a wonderful looking meal of spaghetti and meat sauce with garlic bread and red wine on the side.

"What is this?" she managed to choke out as she turned and faced him.

"It's dinner." He answered her.

"But why? I mean why me, why now?"

"I thought that part was obvious." And that's when he did it. Spike cupped her cheek and leaned in. Their lips brushed but they soon found they wanted more of each other, to taste every part. The kiss grew passionate and they fell to the sand, unable to stand anymore. Buffy and Spike kissed the rest of the night, only coming up for air and watching the sunrise.

A/N: That's it. I wanted to end on a happy note. Reviews are welcome. Please I love them.


End file.
